1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer wherein a battery pack is removably installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computers, wherein a battery pack housing a plurality of batteries is installed, are widely used. The portable computer itself is limited in form, such as being small, lightweight, and thin, because of the portability thereof. At the same time, it is desirable that the battery pack installed thereon be able to house enough batteries to supply the necessary power and not make the entirety unwieldy when installed on the portable computer.
Some users of portable computers prefer that the size of the entire portable computer on which the battery pack is mounted be as small as possible, even if the capacity of the batteries housed in the battery pack is low (even if the usage time is short). Oppositely, however, some users do not care if the total size of the portable computer on which the battery pack is mounted is rather large, but prefer that the capacity of the batteries housed in the battery pack be large (that usage time be long).
At the present time, the number of batteries which can be housed in the battery pack is certain, because the structures are such that only specific battery packs can be mounted on specific types of portable computers. Consequently, increasing the capacity of batteries housed in the battery pack and lengthening usage time is not possible with such battery packs.